projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Killing My Problems ¦ Legend of the Mystical Ninja 8
Jared discovers he has been wasting money, struggles with lava and fire, and takes on a boss with a lot of heads. Synopsis Jared has bought the expensive text book. He has an extra pizza. Jared shows the bullshit he had to deal with. Jared shows the food store. After buying some food, the price goes from $40 to $280! The ramen right next to it, was still $60, and Jared didn't notice that he was wasting so much money! Jared goes straight into the castle. The other people who spoke a different language didn't say anything interesting or useful. Jared is running out of time, and speaks to the king. Jared needs to go back to find a statue outside the castle. The hammer bros are horrible to deal with. Jared finds the statue, and breaks into it. Jared wonders if he could have done this from the start. Jared walks across a bridge over lava. He tries to jump onto a ladder, but falls into a lava pit, dies, and gets a game over! Jared is speechless, and thumps his head into the desk. Jared goes back to his logbook entry. The price of the ramen is reset. He tests the statue. You do have to get the textbook and talk to the king first. This game has more grinding then any Final Fantasy game. Jared climbs the ladder, and has trouble with fireballs being flung around. He has to stand on swinging platforms, and becomes lost. He finds he can kill the statues. Jared rides on an elevator, and kills jellies using his money. Jared gets another game over after some terrible enemy placement. Jared tries to optimistically look at the situation. The king blathers on, wasting Jared's time. Jared grinds for some more money. Jared buys a second pizza. Jared wishes he could just kill his problems. The statues with fire balls come back after they have been killed, making defeating them pointless. The flying jellyfish are tough to hit. Jared tries to run past swarms of hammer throwing enemies. Jared arrives at a stacking boss. Jared changes his tactic to avoid being hit. Jared dies with a game over and has no idea how he died. Jared decides to die and reset. The boss isn't difficult. The hammer throwers frustrate Jared. Jared discusses how difficult it is to attack the hammer enemies. Jared goes back through the action area again, but is hit by two fire slimes. He gets a full heal again before heading to the elevator. Jared leaves the area before too many jellies fill the screen. Jared throws money at all the hammer enemies. Jared gets to the boss with armor and pizzas, and knows how to beat the boss. He immediately screws up! Jared panics as he gets his ass kicked. He dies, and gets a game over. Jared has to kill himself again, as he takes too many hits early on. The cheery music is pissing Jared off. Jared wonders what the milk bottle guy is actually throwing. The king reminds Jared that he has terrible back posture - and so do you! Sit up straight! Jared gets through the first two sections of the early stages, before tackling the jellyfish on the elevator. Jared finds that he can also go left on the elevator, making it a safer path for Jared to take. Jared falls through a wooden platform and dies. He swears he landed on the platform. Everyone will agree that Jared had that! Jared tries to get to the boss as fast as possible. Jared knows nothing about Naruto. Jared barely avoids falling into lava. Jared almost gets a flawless victory. Once all the boss heads are defeated, Jared finds that there is more! Category:The Legend of the Mystical Ninja Category:Videos